The Weinerville New Year's Special: Lost in the Big Apple
is a New Year's Eve-themed television special spun off from Nickelodeon's comedy show . It was originally broadcast on December 31, 1994, as a lead-in to Nick's New Year's Eve '95 marathon, in which , Boney, Dottie and Zip served as the hosts. Synopsis Marc, Boney, Captain Bob, Socko, Pops, and Louie are all preparing to go spend New Year's Eve in New York City. But over in Weinerville City Hall, Dottie receives a call from Cocktail Frank, saying that all the bands who were supposed to perform at his New Year's Eve party at Nickelodeon's penthouse are all unable to come. Dottie sends Zip to go tell Marc and the others that they'll need to be at Frank's party, but he is unable to stop the group's van from leaving. After arriving in New York City, the Weinerville gang all split up and have their own adventures in the city: *Boney loses his wallet on the streets and tries to get some money by getting a job as a charity worker. However, his co-worker tells him that the money is meant to go to less fortunate people. *Socko helps a girl named Jenny win a hockey game against some bullies. Later, he and Marc goof around in the toy department at FAO Schwarz. *Captain Bob gives a performance at Pier 17. *Pops and Louie argue over where to park the van. Meanwhile, Zip uses the A.R.M.S. 6000 to help Dottie transmit a live broadcast on a selected television set so she can try to contact Marc and the gang. After their first attempt results in Dottie appearing on a television set in a store display window, they then transmit Dottie onto a television set in a furniture piece being stolen by two burglars. Dottie says she'll have the burglars arrested if they do not help her find Marc and the others, so they reluctantly agree to help. Eventually, the burglars get so tired of assisting Dottie that they eventually just bring the TV back to the apartment they stole it from. That evening, Zip and Dottie make one more try, this time getting Dottie to appear on the Jumbotron in Times Square. She calls out to Marc, Boney, and the others, who fortunately hear her, and tells them they have to get to Frank's party at the penthouse. Afterward, Zip informs Dottie that they have to get to the party too, and he uses the A.R.M.S. 6000 to transport them there… resulting in them landing in the buffet. Frank introduces his band's special guest member for the festivities - Paul Shaffer from The Late Show. Marc and the rest of the gang then arrive and lead Frank and his band in the special's closing number. During the party, a policeman returns Boney's missing wallet to him, and Boney takes the snack table and brings it to the charity worker from earlier, saying it's for the less fortunate people that she mentioned. Notes * 's cameo features her reprising her role as Clarissa Darling, the title character of . Category:New Year's Category:Nickelodeon Category:Specials Category:1994 releases Category:Premiered on New Years' Eve